<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Guardian Angel Is A Nurse by HeartSaek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062829">My Guardian Angel Is A Nurse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSaek/pseuds/HeartSaek'>HeartSaek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), 너의 시선이 머무는 곳에 | Where Your Eyes Linger (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSaek/pseuds/HeartSaek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about a nineteen year old boy named Oh Jeong-Han(오정한) who some would say was dealt a bad hand in life. With a mom who deceased , and a father who has been absent since the day Jeong-Han was born. He has always tried to push pass the hardships that came with being an orphan. That is until one day he becomes so overwhelmed, and attempts to take his own life. Landing him in a inpatient behavioral health program at NewLeaf hospital. Where he meets a mysterious night shift nurse named Yang Min (양민).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:<br/>Some of the events mentioned in the story are based on true events. Some of the chapters in the story may be difficult to read. I apologize for any discomfort you may feel while reading the story. I am in no way trying to educate anyone about mental health. However, I do hope this story offers comfort for those who are experiencing depression, and having/and or had suicidal thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I thought it would be great to do a small character introduction. I wanted you guys to get a good idea of what at least some of the characters look like. My character's looks are based on actual actors/singers, whose looks I thought would fit the characters well. I know that this is an interesting mix of people but hopefully as you read the story it will become easier to match these faces with characters in the story. Also because this story is still a work in progress, I am still trying to find actors/singers that will fit certain characters well. So for right now, I wanted to provide the four main character pictures and names. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Ji Changmin (The Boyz)</p><p>Character Name: <strong>Oh Jeonghan </strong></p><p>Character Age: 19 </p><p> </p><p>Jang Eui Soo (Actor)</p><p>Character Name: <strong>Yang Min</strong> </p><p>Character Age: 27</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yoo Kihyun (Monsta X) </p><p>Character Name: <strong>Kang Eric</strong></p><p>Character Age: 25</p><p>
  
</p><p>XIao Dejun (WayV)</p><p>Character Name: <strong>Kim Daeho</strong></p><p>Character Age: 20</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One - The Second Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>   Okay, let's make this clear Jeonghan doesn't think he's the chosen one or special in any way or form. However, it does seem like someone or perhaps something (I guess it depends on what you believe in.) really wants him alive, because no matter how many times he has tried to kill himself (this would be the 4th time now but who's keeping count)he always lives to see another day. Unfortunately this time at a mental health hospital. </p><p>   He can't say he blames his older brother for sending an ambulance at the hotel room he was planning to spend his last hours at. After many phone calls, voicemails filled with worry, and literally witnessing the sounds of Jeonghan puking his guts out his brother figured out what was going on pretty quickly. "What did you take?" His brother knew he did something bad again. If all of that wasn't enough, Jeonghan is sure the goodbye text he sent to his brother earlier that day revealed his plans. </p><p>   Here Jeonghan was in a hotel room in a city 2 hours away from his home. Oakwood, he's only visited the city once while he was on spring break. He always wanted to visit the city because of the beautiful sceneries of the mountains the city was known for, and well he was a sucker for sceneries. The city left such an impression on him he always said he wanted to come back of course not under circumstances like this. He was hoping that no would expect him to be there, and by the time anyone found out where he was it would be too late. He guesses his brother could sometimes be good with words because he was able to get Jeonghan to reveal his location and the name of the hotel. </p><p>   Jeonghan hears a knock on his door, and with shaky legs goes to answer the door. He opens the door to see a woman paramedic with a stretcher and a couple of other paramedics behind her. Jeonghan doesn't have to look at her long to know why she's there. So he walks away from the door leaving it ajar allowing the paramedic to come In. But, she still asks for his permission. "Hi, may I come in." He says yes as he walks to his bed to sit down."We got a call could you please tell us whats going on." she says. "I'm not having a good day," he says. Jeonghan doesn't understand what changed he was so calm before they arrived. So calm with the idea that he would be dying peacefully but now he's experiencing so many mixed emotions he can't even speak properly." She goes on to ask him more questions including if he knows what year it is. Geez, how out of it did they think he was? Jeonghan thought to himself. "How many pills did you take?" She asks him, as more paramedics, and even police officers start to surround the doorway. Jeonghan wonders if now would be the wrong time to request for some privacy. Its only one of him did they really have to bring their whole staff, to crowd the hallway of the hotel? "Like 31." he finally answers the question. "You were trying to end your life?" "Yes." he answers, "Hmm okay let's get you to the hospital." The paramedic leads him to the stretcher. "We are going to take good care of you." Jeonghan can't even really recall what was said to him during the few minutes it took for them to push him onto the elevator leaving the 4th floor to the lobby. He felt so numb and embarrassed he couldn't lift his head to look them in the face. One of the paramedics speaks up. "Hey, we should probably show the front desk his id to check him out." </p><p>   The ride to the hospital was so rough that at one point Jeonghan thought he was going to fall out of the stretcher. As soon as the ambulance pulls in front of the hospital entrance the paramedic puts a touch screen device in front of his face. "Hey, could you sign your signature here." As soon as Jeonghan lifts his hand to touch the screen he feels nauseous and hurries to cover his mouth. "I feel like I'm going to throw up," he says with a muffled voice. The paramedic understands enough because she hurriedly moves to retrieve a bag for him. "Yeah, I got sick on my first ride on here too." The male paramedic says popping his head in by the doors of the ambulance. "Hey give him this, and tell him to inhale it." He says handing a small covered package to the other paramedic. "Its disinfectant wipes, it should help with your nausea, and try taking some deep breaths to calm yourself down." The paramedic says. Jeonghan takes the now opened package and does inhale it, yep it smelled just like alcohol but weirdly enough it did kind of help. Jeonghan knew the truth, the real reason he was throwing up. His body was rejecting the medicine. It was rejecting his wish to die. The truth is Jeonghan knew that there was a high chance that he was going to survive the overdose because he literally had to pull over on the side of the highway twice on the drive to the hotel. Then he threw up again in the parking lot outside of the hotel, and a couple more times in the trash cans in his hotel room. As they push him to towards the entrance to the hospital another ambulance drives by them. "I think that one is carrying someone in labor." The male paramedic says. He then smiles and looks at Jeonghan, "Do you have any kids?" Jeonghan was so surprised by the question that he almost became offended like the paramedic was somehow insulting his parenting skills indirectly. But he didn't let his feelings show on his face and just shakes his no. Jeonghan knew from personal experience the effects of losing a parent could have on a child. He always said he didn't want to have kids. But if he did he would never neglect them if he had a say in the matter. </p><p>   No one needed to tell Jeonghan that by the next day he would be placed in a Mental hospital. Its the protocol at this point. The kid does an overdose lets send him to the looney bin. Involuntary may he add unless you ask the hospital staff then somehow telling someone to sign voluntarily so no one has to go get a court order is Jeonghan going voluntarily but to him, it sounds like a nice threat. Jeonghan calls his brother while waiting in the emergency room. The conversation is filled with love and hurt. His brother doesn't understand how he could just leave him. Leave him like Jeonghan isn't someone important in his life like Jeonghan isn't his best friend. "I feel like I'm in pain every day. I tried to push, I tried to live for you. But its hard living for others, It's hard waking up everyone morning with no purpose, seeing no point in anything. I want to live for myself. Jeonghan says with tears falling down his face. He speaks to his brother a little longer before security comes in needing to confiscate all his belongings. After they thoroughly check to make sure nothing is medically wrong with Jeonghan he is transported by a van from the main hospital to the behavioral health hospital across the street. </p><p>   A nurse greets him by the entrance and he follows her to the elevator that takes them to the 6th floor. Hm could be worse Jeonghan thinks to himself looking around as they walk down the hallways of the hospital. They finally stop by a door, "Here is where you will be, your name is Jeonghan right?" "Yes",  he says nodding his head. She then writes his name on a dry erase board hanging outside. "Your nurse right now is Eric but a new shift will start soon so, I will just erase his name, and your night shift nurse will be nurse Min." She opens his room door. "You'll be meeting both of them though in a few minutes." She then goes to leave and gasps like she forgot something really important. "Oh my god I'm so rude I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hani, Kim Hani, Hani Kim, HK." She starts to laugh, everyone calls me something different, you can too if you want. Well, I'll leave you alone now. I'll be at the nurse's station you just go left down this hall, and make a right and you'll see me." She says cheerfully. Jeonghan nods his head "Okay, thank you." "Your a quiet one arent you?" Jeonghan smiles and nods his head shyly. "It's okay, I'll take care of you well." She exits his room. Jeonghan lets out a deep sigh. He has never been great at socializing. He sits on his bed and looks around his room to see a window as big as his door. Showing a view of some buildings across the, and cars on driving by on the street below. He then looks up top to see a beautiful view of the mountains in the distance. Well, at least he had a nice view. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always feel free to comment, and express your feelings towards the story. Also if you feel comfortable to do so, please comment below any mental health resources/links you’ve personally found helpful (e. Self love articles, apps etc.) I would like to create a safe space for anyone who comes across this story. Lastly, if you need anyone to talk to I’m just one private message away.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>